


midsummer boys

by witchboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, M/M, farm boys in love au, suga is a crybaby and daichi is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboys/pseuds/witchboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other since they were six years old, when Suga moved into town in the springtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midsummer boys

Sugawara Koushi makes his way through the endless rows of apple trees with a wicker basket in hand. Immediately, he is greeted by the wide expanse of a field. He pushes his way through the wildflowers and long grass that grows so tall that it brushes against his thighs as he walks.

 

Soon enough, he finds himself walking down the gentle slope of the field and towards the creek. With its clear smooth waters winding its way through the entire town, Suga finds his body relaxing as he listens to the calm rush of the creek and crosses the small wooden bridge that connects his family’s property to that of his neighbor’s own field.

 

There’s a bounce in his step now as he picks up his steps and heads towards the stables. It’s a modest building -- holding ten stalls, with individual horses in each. The exterior had been painted with a fresh coat of red paint three years before, matching the pomegranate seeds Suga was popping in his mouth during the autumn season. However, due to outdoor exposure, the paint has faded with parts of it even flaking off. Not that he minds the aesthetics of it though, since the walls and roof of the building still holds strong after all these years, keeping the horses inside comfortable and safe.

 

Suga eagerly jogs into the stables with a hand protectively covering the top of the basket to ensure that none of the fruit falls out. He spots his target and grins widely as he bumps shoulders with the only person he knows that would be in here at this time of day.

 

Sawamura Daichi. Or just Daichi, which is the name Suga has called him since they were six years old. They had met when Suga’s father decided to move towns and bought a new plot of land for their family orchards in the springtime.

 

His mother had led him by the hand across the very same path he took just this morning -- as he’s done countless times for years after that -- and strode up to the front steps of the Sawamura home.

 

When the door opened up, a boy about the same height and age as Suga was peeking out behind the legs of his own mother. Both boys stared in awe at one another, as neither of them expected to meet a viable playmate so close to home.

 

The mothers said their greetings and laughed as they pushed their sons towards each other. The boys exchanged shy introductions containing nothing more than simply their names, but in a matter of thirty minutes, they were giggling and babbling with each other on the porch while the mothers moved into the kitchen to talk over iced tea.

 

During their initial playdate on the front steps of Daichi's house, they had taken turns listing off their favorite foods. Daichi professed his love for grilled cheese sandwiches, while Suga mentioned how his own family grew many different types of fruit trees, so he had a preference for apple pies -- or pies and other pastries in general.

 

Daichi shot him a toothy grin and said, “Instead of calling you Sugawara, how about Suga? It sounds like sugar and it’s sweet, and you like to eat sweet foods.”

 

From that moment on, Suga’s nickname had come to life and it stuck ever since. Every now and then when he’s about to take a bite into a lemon tart or preparing blueberries to put into a pie, he smiles fondly to himself and lets out a short laugh.

 

Now with the present matter at hand, Suga can’t help but smile even more brightly when Daichi faces him and flashes a smile back.

 

“Suga, you’re here! I thought you weren’t coming over until late-noon.”

 

“I stayed up last night preparing most of the jams so I wouldn’t have to do it all this morning. Took a little longer than I expected, but I finally finished it up.”

 

“A good man you are, Suga," Daichi says teasingly.

 

“Why thank you for the compliment, Daichi,” Suga teases back.

 

Daichi moves towards Suga’s basket with his brow raised. “So what is that you’re holding right there? Are those apples I see?”

 

He places a hand over his mouth and continues in an over-exaggerated voice, “Oh my, did you bring those apples for me? Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

 

Suga rolls his eyes and swats at Daichi’s arms.

 

“Oh stop it, you. You can quit with the flattery. Besides, these aren’t for you. They’re for the horses.”

 

Daichi leans back and sighs dramatically, the back of his hand flies to his forehead as the other grabs his stomach.

 

“You wound me with your harsh words. Sometimes I think you care more about the horses than you do about me.”

 

“You know that’s not true. Well, I take that back. It’s slightly true.” Suga makes it a point to place the basket down on the floor as he steps towards a nearby stall and strokes a mare’s neck. It earns him a delighted snorting, and Suga whistles as he continues to rub her affectionately.

 

Daichi groans behind him, “I can’t believe it. I’m losing my best friend to a horse.”

 

Suga removes his hand from the mare after a few more strokes through her mane and he bends down to pick back up an apple from the basket. “Here you go, big girl. Proudly given to you by your new best friend.”

 

Daichi makes another exasperated noise and Suga giggles. As she munches loudly on her prize, Suga turns around and places the basket into Daichi’s awaiting arms so he could distribute them around to the other horses later. Daichi nods in thanks and walks over to the end of stables and sets it on a workbench.

 

“I actually have something for you too, not just for the horses,” Suga confesses when Daichi walks back to his spot.

 

All of a sudden, he feels shy. Confused by the new spring of emotion, he mentally chides himself that he’s given gifts to his best friend before so there’s no reason to get flustered now.

 

He reaches into the deep pocket of his overalls and quickly drops the small gift into Daichi’s palm. It’s a plastic bag containing apricot jam-filled cookies and secure off with a twist tie.

 

In a hurried voice, Suga explains, “I had a lot of jam left over and I thought it would be nice to bake some cookies. I haven’t really baked in awhile, since I’ve been so busy helping my dad with the harvest, so here you go.”

 

Daichi rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks for baking these for me. I, uh, wasn’t even expecting to get something from you today and I --”

 

“No, that’s okay!” Suga waves his hands wildly in front of his face as he feels his face heat up. “I thought you could share these with your --”

 

“Do you, uh, want to come inside my house right now? I got a book about plants you might like from my cousin. I could, uh, show it to you if you want?.”

 

All motives to think of a response vanishes from Suga’s brain. The nervous energy bouncing off the walls is becoming stifling. Suddenly, they can’t seem to look at each other and direct their gaze towards the floor instead.

 

A short moment of silence falls between the two sixteen year olds, with only subtle horse movements filling the quiet space. Suga absentmindedly begins to nudge the hay that carpets the stables with his boot, while Daichi shifts from side to side.

 

Suga responds meekly, “I, um, actually need to head back soon. My mom’s expecting me to help air out the laundry and quilts.”

 

He moves his eyes slowly from the floor to Daichi and sees that Daichi has also turned to meet his gaze. Daichi’s cheeks are faintly dusted with pink, which Suga thinks must be a trick of light of some sort or just his imagination.

 

Daichi clears his throat and mumbles, “Oh, I see. I should’ve asked if you were busy or not. Seems that you are. I, uh, will see you around?”

 

Before he goes back to grooming the horses, Suga says in a rush, “There’s that midsummer party coming up three houses down, remember? My family’s bringing over tons of apple cider for it. I’m even baking some apricot crumble pies so you better be there, Daichi.”

 

Daichi smirks at this. “Threatening me with food, aren’t you?”

 

“You bet I am.”

 

“Well in that case, you better be there to eat some of my mom’s chicken wings.”

 

“Oh, god. Of course I will. How could I miss out on those amazingly marinated chicken wings? I haven’t stopped thinking about them since your dad’s birthday party.”

 

“April was only three months ago, Suga. How addicted are you?”

 

Suga says in a serious tone, “Very addicted and it’s all your fault.”

 

They both stare at each other with wide eyes and suddenly fall into a fit of laughter. Suga can feel his eyes tearing up from laughing so hard and Daichi sounds like he’s having a hard time breathing.

 

After their laughter dies down, Suga says, “I really need to go now, though. My mom is going to wonder if I ended up getting in the forest or something if I don’t head home.”

 

Daichi brings a hand up to hold Suga’s shoulder, while the other is still cupping onto the bag of cookies. “I’ll see you on Saturday, then. Don’t work yourself too hard before the party, all right? You need to be alive until then so I can eat that pie you promised.”

 

Suga’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “It’s only three days from now, Daichi. I think I can manage to survive.”

 

\--------

 

The midsummer party is held in a spacious barnyard on the Ishibashi property, its family being the head of the town and well-known for their vast acres of peaches, nectarines, and cherries. A tradition held for the past forty years or so, the entire farming community meets together to celebrate all throughout the night in the pleasant late-June weather.

 

The barnyard is decked out with fairy lights strung up all along the interior, and emitting a gentle ambiance. Everything inside the building seems to be bathed in a warm glow, and the upbeat banjo strumming playing in the background adds to the fun and lighthearted mood.

 

By the time Suga and his parents walk into the party, it is in full-swing. There are people already dancing and twirling in the center of the room, lightly kicking up a fine layer of dust from the dirt floor. The sounds of people bustling and chatting and laughing is lively, with people either standing around the food and drink table or sitting on stools that line up on the sides of the place.

 

Everyone is talking to one another, shaking hands, cracking jokes, and holding each other by the shoulders in good spirit. Children are outside in the field playing tag and chasing the fireflies that are now visible against the growing dark sky. There are even dogs barking and running around excitedly from being surrounded by so many new faces, and people obligingly bending down to rub their round bellies and velvet ears.

 

Suga feels like all his five senses are heightened, and even then he can’t take in all the wondrous sights, sounds, and smells that he’s being enveloped in. He realizes that he needs to put down his pies on the table at some point, and weaves his way through the bobbing heads and the tinkling laughter.

 

The second he places down the desserts, someone grabs his arm and whips him around with such force that he gets a little light-headed. Blinking for only a second more, he finds himself being face-to-face with Daichi. He’s grinning madly and now grabbing onto both of Suga’s arms, shaking him a little with excitement.

 

“You’re late, Suga! I’ve been here since 6:20 p.m. waiting for you! What took you so long?”

 

“It’s only 6:55 p.m. now, Daichi. I’m not even that late! My mom couldn’t figure out what to wear tonight, so my dad and I were sitting in the living room watching her change into 200 different dresses.”

 

“200 is a bit excessive, don’t you think?”

 

“Hmm, all right. Maybe it was more like 80, then.”

 

Throughout this exchange, the boys are flashing bright smiles at each other and can’t seem to figure out how to stop smiling. Daichi’s hands are still grasped firmly on Suga’s arms, but Suga finds that he doesn’t mind at all.

 

“I brought the pies, as you know. So now, dear sir, where are those incredible chicken wings located?”

 

“Being cooked up right now on the grill outside. Thanks for bringing the pies, though. I knew you were going to pull through.”

 

Suga throws his head to the side and giggles. “Any time, Daichi. Any time.”

 

“We should grab some of this food first, since the meat is still being prepared. I’m so glad your family brought over apple cider because I think the party’s soda reserve has started to deplete significantly.”

 

As he says this, Daichi lets go both of Suga’s arms and turns to the table next to them. A slight feeling of disappointment crosses his mind, but it’s fleeting and Suga just shakes his head as if he’s shaking off the thought of it. They grab paper plates and stack and cram it high with various food. Along with their balancing act, they swipe paper cups filled to the brim with apple cider and step outside of the barn so they can enjoy their meal in the warm breeze and fair weather.

 

After a couple minutes of walking around to find the perfect place to settle down, Suga spots a nice area up a small slope facing the barnyard.

 

From this vantage point, they can clearly see the party going on with the lights and sounds filtering through the open barn doors. The children are still running around in the field attempting to capture fireflies with their hands. A few adults have stepped outside to chat while leaning against the wall with bottles of beer in hand.

 

Shifting his eyes from the busy scene, Suga can see the rolling hills that surround this town with trees dotting the horizon. The fireflies float around them like their own personal fairy lights and Suga hums contentedly to himself as he starts to chow down on the delicious meal that awaits him.

 

While they eat, Daichi and Suga share stories with each other about things that have happened to them this week.

 

Daichi tells the tale of how one of his goats jumped over the fence and tried to make a grand escape towards another neighbor’s property. He had to dash his way across the field in his pajamas in order to catch up with the runaway goat and almost tripped on his laces in the process.

 

Suga is practically wheezing, clutching his stomach as he tries to imagine Daichi screaming and chasing after a goat in only a pair of boxers and work boots. Daichi throws his hands up at Suga’s reaction and starts to flail his hands in exasperation as he continues to explain how insane the incident was. However, with the sight Suga on the verge of tipping over in his seat, Daichi snorts out a breath of laughter and starts to laugh along with him.

 

After Suga wipes his tears away and catches his breath, he confides that nothing that amusing has happened to him. He mentions how his mom wanted to bring him to the center of town yesterday, where all the shopping places are, and insisted that he should get new clothes. Suga clicks his tongue at the memory, and complains to Daichi that his clothes are fine and that it’s not like he really cares what he dresses like as long as they fit him well and are comfortable.

 

Suga expects Daichi to nod along with him and agree that yes, moms do tend to worry too much over things that boys don’t really care very much about, especially farm boys who don’t really have a good sense of fashion to begin with.

 

What he doesn’t expect is Daichi staring at him and giving him a full-body scan. He begins to feel self-conscious with Daichi looking at him so closely, and he fidgets a bit in his outfit of choice for the night: well lived-in cowboy boots, light blue jeans, and a red gingham shirt he’s worn so many times that it’s practically as soft as his pajamas.

 

Suga doesn’t know what to do or say, and it’s too late for him to realize that he’s staring right back at Daichi with the same intensity -- picking apart his outfit down to the smallest detail.

 

Looking at the way his lace-up work boots look almost molded to his feet from wearing them so often; the way his dark blue jeans fit snug enough that he can tell how strong his thighs and calves are; the way his white cotton shirt hugs his shoulders and chest and torso in all the right places.

 

Suga jolts back in shock from the sudden train-wreck of thoughts and blinks rapidly, his mind faintly registering that a flush is starting to creep up his neck.

 

_“Did I really just check out my best friend?”_

 

Daichi doesn’t seem to notice Suga’s freak-out moment, but speaks up rather softly and reaches out to lightly tug on his shirt sleeve.

 

“I think you look really nice in these clothes. I don’t see anything wrong with the clothes you wear at all.”

 

Suga’s brain immediately shuts down not even halfway through Daichi’s comment, his head spinning with only the same six words he can’t seem to stop focusing on: I think you look really nice.

 

“I -- wow -- um -- uh, thanks? I also -- um, think you look -- uh, nice? Yeah, yeah nice. Definitely nice.”

 

Suga’s brain is misfiring everywhere and he may as well give up on all bodily functions because this is a losing battle and there’s no way Daichi doesn’t notice now how weird he’s acting. Daichi hasn’t even let go of his shirt yet and he can’t stop zeroing in on the sensation of it.

 

_“It’s just a compliment! People can tell you you’re nice! You’ve probably been told that before, but you never acted like this! Get yourself together, Suga! It’s just Daichi!”_

 

_“But that’s the problem, isn’t it. That it’s Daichi.”_

 

All at once, it seems like the universe has stopped moving for Suga.

 

_“Oh, no. I have a crush on my best friend.”_

 

While Suga’s mind continues to float deeper into outer space after his sudden epiphany, Daichi’s voice lassos him back to Earth.

 

“Thanks for the compliment back, even if you used the same adjective to describe me.”

 

Daichi somehow stays ever composed with only just the tiniest spread of pink appearing on his cheeks whereas Suga sports a full-on flush. Daichi even has the audacity to give him a small smile.

 

Meanwhile, Suga is suffering from what he believes is a cardiac arrest.

 

His entire body is vibrating with signals that screams that he needs to get out of here -- fast.

 

Suga rockets out of his seat and stands rather stiffly, his arms snapping against his sides as if they’re super-glued.

 

“I’m going to head inside now. I’m sure my parents are wondering where I am,” he manages to blurt out before he charges down the hill and into the barnyard where he rejoins the rest of the party.

 

Not even looking back to see or hear Daichi’s response, Suga thinks he’s the biggest idiot to have come to existence.

 

\--------

 

For the next week, Suga tries to avoid Daichi at all costs. The problem is, he finds himself wanting to see him but scolds himself that he can’t because of what happened on Saturday.

 

It wasn’t that what Daichi did was wrong, but it was what Suga did and he can’t figure out what to do or where to go with these feelings.

 

The slightly impure thoughts he had when they met and the ones he had when he got home and flopped on his bed to bury his face in his pillow because he couldn’t get the vision of Daichi’s nicely shaped everything still rages on in his mind. He even spent the rest of the night rolling around in bed, agonizing over the fact that he couldn’t sleep because of Daichi’s arms and thighs clouding his vision.

 

Suga finds it hard to not see or talk to his best friend during this time. After being so used to going over to the Sawamura property and hanging out with Daichi on a regular basis, it feels as though his whole daily routine has been flipped upside down.

 

He misses walking down the slope and crossing the bridge when he would fit time between his irregular work schedule to visit Daichi.

 

He misses sitting on the porch swing beside him as they sip on iced tea while music floats from the radio in the living room faintly.

 

He misses performing failed acrobatic tricks of doing cartwheels and handstands in the field, where they mostly end up tumbling down and rolling into each other with infectious laughter.

 

He misses watching over the horses as they mingle around the open pasture and learn all about their individual quirks and tales as Daichi and Suga sit on the wooden corral fence.

 

He misses laying on the soft rug in Daichi’s bedroom as they flip through books in comfortable silence together, occasionally flicking potato chips at each other right in the face and cackling whenever they make their aim.

 

Suga misses all those tiny moments, but he can’t bring himself to look Daichi in the face without having another mental breakdown. Not when he hasn’t even solidified if Daichi feels the same way.

 

_“I don’t even know if Daichi looks at me in any other way besides being a friend. In the end, he was giving me a nice compliment and I just happened to realize that I’ve probably have had a low-key crush on him since a long time ago. Oh, god.”_

 

Suga sits on top of his bed and picks at the fraying ends of his quilt as he contemplates this. He slowly gets up and walks over to his full-length mirror standing at the corner of his bedroom. Looking at his reflection square in the eye and furrows his brows as he slaps himself in the cheeks twice.

 

He coaches himself out loud, “Pull it together, Suga! Just let this be and go to Daichi already to apologize!”

 

He steps back from the mirror and gives his reflection an affirmative nod for a boost of confidence.

 

_“Yes, I can do this,”_ he thinks to himself while pulling on his slip-on work boots and heads over to see Daichi.

 

\--------

 

The apologetic words he’s worked himself up to say and repeats in his mind over and over again during his walk instantaneously dies on his lips when he reaches the stables. The person standing there isn’t Daichi.

 

Instead, it’s Daichi’s dad and Suga can’t stop the sinking feeling in his chest. He puts on a weak smile and walks over to greet him.

 

“Hello, Mr. Sawamura. I wasn’t expecting to meet you here.” Suga tries to keep his voice from wavering too much, but a bit of anxiousness still creeps past his lips.

 

Daichi’s dad chuckles as he continues to brush out a colt’s mane. “Ah, well, normally I’m out with the sheep in the pasture at this time, but I need to pick up the work from my boy today. Gotta keep this farm still up and running, you know.”

 

Suga’s smile drops off his face and he sounds distressed when he asks, “Where’s Daichi? What do you mean he’s not here?”

 

Daichi’s dad stops his brushing and tilts his head at Suga questioningly.

 

“Did Daichi not tell you? That’s funny. That boy normally tells you everything, doesn’t he? Well, since you didn’t hear, my boy and wife drove up to the next county over. He’s visiting his grandfather along with my wife since she hasn’t seen her father since December.”

 

Suga hesitates. “Isn’t the next town four hours away?”

 

The older man nods his head. “That’s correct, son. Took the pickup truck to visit him. They plan to stay there for three days and are heading back down by late afternoon.”

 

Suga turns to leave, but stops halfway before he exits and looks back to give a polite wave. “Thanks, Mr. Sawamura. I guess I’ll see Daichi later, then.”

 

Daichi’s dad waves back and calls out to him that he should say hello to his parents for him when Suga gets home. Suga shouts that he will and races over to his house so that he can bury himself in his bed as fast as possible.

 

\--------

 

Suga can’t help but feel disappointment settle in his stomach that Daichi didn’t tell him beforehand that he left. Without a single word of saying goodbye, he just upped and left it. It wasn’t even as if it was a day trip -- it was a whole three days and Suga tosses and turns underneath his quilts in frustration.

 

On his eighth turn, it dawns on him that of course Daichi wouldn’t come over to tell Suga that he was leaving if Suga didn’t even have the decency to visit Daichi for the past week. Suga feels like dropping himself into a black hole as he realizes what a jerk he’s been to Daichi.

 

“I’m not even worthy of being called a best friend if I’m acting like such an asshole,” Suga laments mournfully.

 

He sits up on his bed, quilts wrapped around his whole body like a cocoon and he groans so noisily that his mom comes up to knock on his door to check to see if he’s suffering from a stomachache.

 

\--------

 

For the next three days, Suga moves around listlessly. He stubs his toe on a crate of apples, knocks over a glass of blackcurrant juice, and burns every batch of cranberry tarts he attempts to make.

 

Frustrated after going through the third batch of failed pastries, Suga flops on the kitchen stool and goes face-down on the counter.

 

Suga has thrown around the idea that he could simply just ask Daichi’s dad for the phone number at Daichi’s grandfather’s house. However, he reasons out that it would probably be too nosy of him to do that and besides, he doesn’t want to intrude on their quality family time.

 

All Suga can do is wait around until Daichi comes home and Suga thinks he’s going to waste away into nothingness by the end of day three.

 

On Wednesday, Suga wakes up buzzing with equal parts of excitement and nervousness because Daichi is coming home later today. He gets around doing chores around the house and the farm, sweeping up the house and reorganizing the tools and equipment in the garden shed.

 

By the time he’s done tending to the flowers in the backyard garden, he checks the clock and sees that it’s already 2:45 p.m..

 

Deciding that the time constitutes as late afternoon, he brushes off the dirt and dust from his trousers and tries not to trip over himself when he runs to the bottom of the slope. He’s still anxious, but it’s nothing to compared to how relieved he is that he and Daichi can get back to being best friends and sail on with their regular routine.

 

As he trots over to the front porch, however, he doesn’t see any signs of a pickup truck. He shakes off the feeling that something is wrong and bounds up the steps to knock on the door.

 

The feeling grows when he doesn’t hear any commotion inside the house, only a single pair of footsteps making its way to answer the door.

 

Suga feels like he’s about to collapse when it’s Daichi’s dad again who appears. He doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry at his misfortunes, at how bad his luck must be to let this happen to him twice in a row.

 

Daichi’s dad offers a sympathetic smile when he sees Suga’s crestfallen face.

 

“I’m sorry about this again. They really were supposed to be home by now, but it seems like there’s some trouble happening up at the house. Sounds like they won’t make it back until later this week.”

 

Suga makes a noise of utter disbelief. He can’t even wrap around his head what exactly happened during Daichi’s visit, but figures he shouldn’t ask.

 

“How long do you think they’ll be staying for?”

 

“Maybe four more days. Five, tops.”

 

“Oh, god,” Suga breathes out faintly, “Five more days.”

 

“Did you say something, son?”

 

“Nothing, Mr. Sawamura.”

 

The older man pats Suga on the back in comfort.

 

“Well, don’t worry too much, son. They’ll be back sooner than you think.”

 

“I do hope so, Mr. Sawamura.”

 

\--------

 

The next five days are absolute hell for Suga. Not only is he incapable of alleviating the situation, this is also the longest he’s gone without seeing Daichi. He tries to recall a time when they haven’t seen each other for two weeks like this, but nothing pops up in his memory.

 

He wishes Daichi could just call him so he could hear his voice, but he frowns and tells himself that it can’t happen because Daichi needs to concentrate on solving whatever problem is happening at his grandfather’s farm.

 

If the past three days were speckled with various accidents, these five days are full to the brim with Suga’s obliviousness.

 

Suga can’t seem to stop himself from spacing out and floats in and out of consciousness while he does his chores. He ends up poking himself endlessly with the sewing needle, pouring tea all over the kitchen counter, and swiping down a whole shelf of pots and pans.

 

He even stops paying attention to the passing of the days, and often pauses whatever he’s doing in confusion and tries to reach through his muddled thoughts to remember what exact day of the week it is.

 

His parents are starting to worry over their son’s behavior, but Suga waves it off and laughs weakly that he’s fine and that he’s just having a bad string of days.

 

He lays in bed every night willing himself to fall asleep, but ends up staring at the ceiling and frets for hours about how he’ll have to deal with another day without Daichi and how he doesn’t even know how he’s faring.

 

He bites down on his bottom lip and grips his quilt more tightly just at the thought that something bad might have happened to Daichi. He closes his eyes and chants to himself mentally -- a nighttime routine he picks up now -- that tomorrow is another day, and that it’s one day closer to seeing him again.

 

_“It’s going to be okay. He’s not going to fall sick. He’s not going to hurt himself. He’s going to be fine. He’s going to come home just fine.”_

 

\--------

 

One morning, Suga blinks slowly and rubs his tired eyes as he sits up and looks at the clock on his bedside table. He stops rubbing and his eyes widen as he whips his head around to face the calendar hanging on his wall and confirms that it’s Sunday.

 

It’s finally Sunday.

 

He jumps out of bed and pulls on his light woven smock and his faded blue jeans and foregoes wearing socks in a panicked frenzy.

 

He skips down the stairs, jumping over every other step, as he leaps onto the bottom landing and skids to the shoe bench at the front entrance.

 

He hastily slips on a pair of buckled sandals and breaks into a sprint the second he slams open the front door.

 

He’s running so fast that he can’t really breathe, but he shoves the thought out because the only thing that’s on his mind is Daichi and he can sacrifice the pain in his lungs a little longer to see him again.

 

His legs are wobbly and he’s losing stamina, but when he spots the fated pickup truck slotted up against the house, he seems to find himself regaining his energy and continues to push through till he reaches his goal.

 

And reaching his goal he does. When he gets a few steps closer, he can see Daichi’s all-too-familiar back facing him as he’s reaching for something in the truck.

 

Suga thinks he’s about to cry when his eyes shift all over the place, trying to soak in Daichi’s presence: his cropped hair, his defined arms, his torso that moves so wonderfully underneath his flannel shirt, his slowly widening eyes that are shining in the sunlight as Suga keeps running towards him.

 

Daichi’s mouth opens in surprise as he drops whatever he was holding onto the ground and moves towards Suga’s charging self. His arms are left wide open as Suga runs headlong into his open embrace, his own arms slipping through and hooking along Daichi’s strong back.

 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s actually crying until he feels something wet on his cheeks. He thinks to himself that he must have looked like a little kid, running into someone’s arms while snot and tears are streaming everywhere on his face, but nothing matters except this moment right now -- with Daichi holding onto him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

Suga cries even harder, and starts to shake a little bit, but Daichi doesn’t waver and doesn’t let go. He just begins to stroke his hair and rub his back soothingly, and Suga feels his heart beating so hard that he thinks it just might fall out of his chest.

 

He squeezes his eyes and balls up his fists as he tries to find the words to express all his feelings to Daichi. The words tumble freely from his mouth.

 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much, Daichi. I thought something bad happened. I was so scared for you. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I’ve missed hearing your voice. You’ve left me for so long and every time I went to your house, you weren’t there and I just wanted to see you so badly. I’m sorry, Daichi. I’m so, so, sorry. I’ve been so mean to you. I’ve been so rude and I’ve been such a terrible friend by avoiding you, Daichi. I just couldn’t face you without wanting to burst into flames because I keep thinking about how much I like you. I don’t mean just like as in a friend, but I like like you. I really like you and I can’t stop thinking about it since that night when you said all those nice things about how I looked nice. Actually, it was only one thing you said that was about me looking nice, but I still really, really, really, like you.”

 

He finishes rambling off his deep-seated feelings and continues to sniffle into Daichi’s shirt. Daichi’s movements have stilled, but he doesn’t realize why until his brain finally catches up with his mouth and he quickly lifts up his head to look at Daichi to check on what his reaction is.

 

Daichi’s eyes are blown so wide and Suga breath catches because they’re both just staring and holding on to each other. Slowly, Daichi’s eyes start to look a little glassy and they crinkle up -- it surprises Suga when he discovers that Daichi is tearing up.

 

It surprises Suga more when Daichi starts laughing, his voice a bit warbly, as he says, “I thought I did the wrong thing that night. I didn’t think you were going to react that way, but you did and I got scared that my feelings for you were showing. It kinda slipped out of nowhere too, and I was so mad at myself because I wanted to confess to you -- like really confess to you -- later on when there was a better time. After I saw your reaction, I figured I would just suck it up and never bring it up again and go back to being best friends. Guess it’s hard to do that when your best friend decides to avoid going anywhere near you for a week.”

 

Suga wrinkles his nose and scrunches up his face in mock offense, but Daichi laughs harder and rubs his back in apology.

 

Suga forgives him and tries to smile up at him, but he can feel the tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he says, “I was going to keep it to myself too, all these feelings. I was scared that I was just overthinking things and that you didn’t actually mean anything more than what I thought. But when you told me I looked nice, I realized how much I liked hearing that from you and how much I liked you.”

 

Daichi simply just nods his head as he runs his hands through Suga’s hair again and heaves out big sigh while he smiles.

 

“And if you’re wondering what had happened over at my grandpa’s place, don’t worry about it. One of his mares has been having complications with her pregnancy, and during the trip she happened to give birth. I stayed behind to take care of her and made sure she was okay and that the foal was healthy.”

 

“Oh,” Suga breathes out, “That’s good. That’s good you were there then. I was scared you or someone else in the house got sick or hurt or something.”

 

Daichi squeezes Suga in response. "Yeah, it's a good thing nothing else happened."

 

Suga leans his head back down on Daichi’s chest and murmurs. “It just seems too surreal, like this is all a dream.”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but this is definitely real.”

 

Suga looks up at Daichi again with his face all snotty and still sniffling, and Daichi laughs as he brings up his arms to Suga’s face and begins to pepper little kisses on him.

 

Suga scrunches up his face because Daichi keeps kissing his nose and it’s getting awfully ticklish when he does that, but Daichi just laughs some more and continues kissing wherever he pleases. Suga relents and lets himself be covered in Daichi's affection.

 

After Suga’s sniffling settles down, they stare at each other again -- this time with so much sparkles in their eyes that Suga comments, “I think we’re both about to burst if we don’t stop looking at each other like this.”

 

Daichi answers him by lifting him up and spinning him in a circle as they fall into another round of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> things that helped me write this: the hannah montana movie, endless cups of coffee, five tabs opened up about fruits that grow during midsummer, and a plate of chicken wings


End file.
